Dean's Sweet Side
by emoprinces16
Summary: Drunken Dean, pissed off wife. What good can come from this?


**So, I wrote this in 2012; so if it is absolutely terrible (worse than my others) I like to think it is because of that. Hope you enjoy non the less and reviews would be lovely! **

A drunken Dean Winchester stumbled into his house at four in the morning to see his wife, very pissed at the moment, staring at him with a look of pure anger for the man on her face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Vanessa spoke, trying to keep her voice stead but failing as she stared at her husband of three years.

"A bar, where do you think, women?" Dean said as if it was obvious, one of his flaws; he made a very rude drunk.

"I know that, idiot," Vanessa spat, "I meant why were you at a bar until this late?"

"After work a few of my buddies and I went for a drink, it's not a big deal." Dean said while rolling his eyes; trying to maneuver past his wife. By "Work" he meant hunting; and not just any type of hunting, supernatural hunting to be exact. Dean had long since split from hunting with his brother, Sam, since Sam married and decided to quite the family business. Without a partner, Dean found some of his father's old buddies and began hunting with them. Something that Vanessa hated with a passion, the buddies were completely rude, annoying, and made Dean act like irresponsible seventeen year old boy instead of a thirty three year old man; like he was.

Vanessa grabbed onto his arm as he tried to maneuver away from her, making Dean wince from the pain since Vanessa was considerably stronger than her small frame would lead someone to believe. The outcome of being a supernatural hunter since the age of seven when her family was drug into the business by a vengeful mother who lost her husband to a coven of vampires. The mother never got over what happened, making her two young children become supernatural hunters themselves. Vanessa's brother, Jack, got out of the business ten years ago. Vanessa was about to when she met Dean and his brother Sam who she hunted with for some years.

Then, Dean and Vanessa became a couple and ended up marrying seven years ago; having two children since then. A beautiful six year old daughter named Lily and a handsome three year old boy named Bobby; after the late Bobby Singer. The children were Vanessa's pride and joy; and used to be Dean's as well before he started hunting again with the douc bags of John's friends.

"You know you missed Lily's play tonight, right?" Vanessa asked as she glared at Dean. Lily's first grade class had done a small production of "The Wizard of Oz", Lily landing the roll of Dorthy.

"That was tonight?" He questioned, looking guilty for a second.

"Yes, it was, and she did fantastic. Not that you will ever know though since you decided to go out with your buddies and get drunk after being gone for a week on the stupid hunt!" Vanessa half whispered, half yelled; not wanting to wake the kids.

"You recorded it right? I'll just watch it tomorrow." Dean said as if it was simple.

"That's not the point!" Vanessa spat, "The point is that you missed your daughters first play. The play that she has been looking forward to for a month, and you don't even care! I bet you don't care about the fact that you made her cry either, do you?"

"I made my little princess cry?" Dean asked, sobering up at the thought of that conclusion.

"Know she is your little princess? Why couldn't you have thought of her like that earlier? Instead, you broke her heart!"

"I'm sorry, okay. I'll apologize in the morning. But for now, I need to get to bed." Dean said as he tried to climb the stairs to the couples bed.

"Run away from your problems! I thought you learned that does not work when you were hunting with your brother! Oh, and don't even think about sleeping in our bed; you have the couch mister!" Vanesa yelled, hearing crying coming from her three year old son after.

"Crap" Vanessa muttered before running up stairs, pushing past Dean as she ran to her sons room. "I'm sorry, baby." She mussed as she went to hug him.

"Why were you screaming, mommy?" Bobby asked as he held tighter to his mother.

"Nothing sweetie, daddy just came home and mommy is not happy with him at the moment; that's all." Vanessa explained.

"Daddy is home? Can I go see him?" Bobby asked, excitedly, he missed his father like crazy whenever he left for what he thought was a "business trip."

"No, honey. You can see him in the morning. But as for now, you need to get back to sleep little mister." Vanessa said before she stood from his bed and tucked him back into his racecar bed sheets before kissing him on the forehead and leaving the room.

As Vanessa left her child's room, she turned around to see Lily staring at her; clutching her Rapunzel doll to her chest as a few tears feel from her eyes.

"Why are you upset with Daddy?" Lily questioned so much innocence in her eyes as she stared at her mommy.

"Daddy made some bad choices tonight; but do not worry about it. All that matters is that daddy is home and we are all safe and sound. Now you need to get back to bed, sweetie." Vanessa explained before taking her daughters hand that was not occupied by the Rapunzel doll and gently led her daughter back to bed; mentally cursing herself for waking both of her children because she could not control the volume of her voice. Vanessa tucked Lily into bed before kissing her forehead as well and whispering good night while she stepped out of her daughters room.

Not wanting to deal with Dean for the night, Vanessa turned in for the night. Silently crying herself to sleep, Vanessa feel asleep after an hour or so.

Dean listened to the eirely silence of his house. His wife had long stpped crying, making him believe that she fell asleep by now. Looking at the clock, Dean notted that it was 6:30 in the morning. Not wanting to alarm his children even more then last night, Dean stood from the couch that he had laid on all night, and went to get a quick shower before everyone else in the household woke up.

As the refreshing hot water cascaded Dean's body he thought of all the stupid things he had not only done last night but what he has been doing for the past year. He knew that he was thirty three and did not need to be hunting anymore; he had a wife, two beautiful children, and even a part time job as a mechanic since Vanessa majored in business and was the bread winner of the house. He had thought that he needed to work though, make some money for the household and his children. He knew that Vanessa only said sure to it though because it made Dean happy; not because they needed the money. Dean groaned as he realized how much Vanessa sacrificed for him and his stupid arrogance, wants, and wishes.

Dean turned off the running water and quickly dried off before getting ready; knowing what he needed to do to fix this with Vanessa.

Dean entered his kitchen to see that all of his family was already in there. His son looked at him, afraid to get excited because he did not want his mom to get mad at him. Dean smiled at his son before picking him up.

"Hey, big guy." Dean said as he smiled down at his son.

"Hey, Daddy! Where were you last night?" Bobby asked.

"Doing something stupid." Dean admitted honestly before looking to his daughter. "I'm sorry, Princess, for missing your play last night. We will have to watch the video tape of it together later tonight."

That excited his daughter as she put on a smile; the first since she found out her daddy has missed her play. "Ok!" She yelled excitedly as she got up from the kitchen table to hug Dean's legs. Dean smiled at his daughter before bending down to kiss the top of her head.

"Kids, the carpool will be here in a minute. Go get your stuff." Vanessa said as she smiled a soft smile at how Dean was acting. Dean let go of Bobby, he went to Head Start for the first half of the day.

As soon as the kids left Vanessa's smile faltered until it left entirely. "I have a meeting today; so I need you to pick up Bobby at noon." Vanessa said as she made herself a pot of coffee, refusing to meet Dean's eyes.

"Alright." Dean said, knowing he could because it was not his day off. It was then that they heard a car honk from outside, signaling Sam with his own kids. Dean picked up Bobby and held Lily's hand as he led them outside to put them in their car seats in Sam's car.

"You look horrible, Dean." Sam said with a chuckle as he helped Dean put the kids in the car.

"Well, I made a few mistakes with Dad's buddies." Dean muttered as he kissed his kids good bye before closing the door.

"You went drinking? I thought you just got back from the hunt late." Sam said with disappointment written all over his face.

"Don't you get on me too; I already have a very pissed of Vanessa to make things right with." Dean said with a sigh as he leaned against the door of the mini van.

Sam stared at Dean, sympathy flashing in his hazel eyes as he sighed, knowing just how stubborn Vanessa could be. She was as stubborn, if not more, than Dean; and that was saying something.

"Well, I hope you can get this fixed quickly then. I gotta go though, I don't want to explain to the teachers why the kids are late." Sam said before clasping his hand on Dean's shoulder and then walking to the driver's side of the car before slipping into the car. Dean watched as the car drove away, waving to his kids before walking back into the house.

Vanessa was huring around the room, as if she had stopped for a time of period to watch someone out the window. She grabbed her briefcase before leaving through the front door, not even saying good bye. Dean sighed before heading up stairs to grab his car keys; knowing just what he needed to do for Vanessa to forgive him.

Dean hopped into his car after getting everything from the store, noting that it was 10 and he had an hour and half before he needed to leave to pick up Bobby from Head Start. The drive home from the local Wal-Mart was quick, which made Dean very happy as he grabbed his bag of groceries' and the red roses from the passenger seat before walking into the house to start on his project. It was simple; but Dean knew that if he were to do something to extravagate then Vanessa would just keep on telling him that he should have not done that; which Dean only liked to deal with that on her birthday, there anniversary, and Christmas.

Dean sat down at the kitchen table after putting the roses in a vase, he pulled out the stationary that he bought alongside the purple inked pen, because purple was Vanessa's favorite color. Dean stared at the blank piece of paper which had elegant black swirls around the borders of the paper not knowing where to start. Dean stared at the paper for a few minutes before knowing just what he needed to write. A huge smile crossed Dean's lips as he began the letter.

Vanessa's entire body was exhausted after an almost sleepless night from waiting up for Dean last night, then her meeting with all of the high up people in the business that lasted an extra two hours did not help. Vanessa entered her house, her noise being assaulted by a delicious smell that she instantly recognized; Dean's special Chicken Parmesan pasta; one of the few dishes that Dean learned from a recipe book that his mother had owned; one of the few things that John was able to rescue from the house before it was consumed in the fire from yellow eyes.

Vanessa followed the smell, being led to the formal dining room that was usually used only for holidays, she entered the room to see only Dean at the head of the table; a dish of the food in front of the seat next to his on the right.

"I thought you would be hungry; especially since you are home three hours later than usual." Dean explained as Vanessa sat at the table.

A sheepish look crossed Vanessa's face, "Sorry, I know I should have called."

"No worries; I've done it to you so many times before. Kind of like pay back?" Dean said as he smiled at his wife as she ate. The couple remained in silence as she finished eating; the only sound breaking it being Dean's chair as it slid across the wood floor, making a screech noise.

"Where are the kids?" Vanessa asked as she eyed Dean, confused as to why he was leaving the room so abruptly. Dean returned seconds later with the vase of red roses and a letter in his other hand.

"Already fed, bathed, and put to bed. I ended up watching Lily's play with her; I'm really upset that I missed it; she did fantastic." Dean commented as he put down the roses and then gave the letter to Vanessa. Vanessa stared at him, confusion in her blue orbs. "Open it." Dean said with a smile as Vanessa obyed him. Vanessa pulled out a sheet of paper that had Dean's writing on it before she realized it was a letter addressed to her. She began reading it, a small smile as she began.

My lovely Vanessa,

You know that I am terrible with my words, so instead of blubbering like an idiot my apology, I decided to write it out. That way I knew I could get everything out. I would like to start out with that I am so sorry that I missed out on our daughters play, but I know the reason you are mad at me is bigger than that. I know that I have messed up, many times believe me, but I know that I have messed up more this year because I decided I wanted to do hunting again. I know that I should have never got in touch with my dad's old friends, it is one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I never should have called, nor thought that I needed to hunt again. Hunting the supernatural is in the past; where I need to keep it. The only good thing about it is that it brought us together; but besides that it is more of a burden then a blessing; I know that now. It took me missing our daughters play and coming back drunk for me to realize my past mistakes. I now know that I am not that twenty year old guy who can do whatever he feels like doing whenever. I am now a father of two beautiful children and the husband to the most gorgouse women that God put on this earth; something that I have been taking advantage of. Vanessa, I am so sorry for acting like a complete jerk this past year. I promise to stop my behavior and be a great husband/father again, if you forgive me. Please forgive me honey, I love you and the kids to much to ever lose any of you. I'll be the guy that I promised at our wedding, a guy that you would be proud to show your father. I promise all of this, Vanessa, because I love you so much.

With much love, Dean Winchester.

Vanessa looked up from the paper when she was done, tears falling from her clear blue eyes that were speckled with gray. She looked to her husband before a huge smile spread across her face. "I forgive you." She whispered before standing up, Dean following her actions.

"I'm glad. I'm so sorry for being a complete douche lately, but that Dean is in the past now."

"Good, and it better stay there." Vanessa said with a smile before leaning up a bit to kiss Dean.

With their lips centimeters away, Dean said, "No worries, I love you."

"Love you too." Vanessa whispered before kissing Dean passionately. Butterflies and sparks that had not been there for quite some time fluttered through Vanessa's body as they kissed.

"EW! There kissing!" The couple heard Bobby say before an ouch came from his mouth. The couple broke apart, laughing as they looked to their children. A very angry Lily glared at her brother as he rubbed his arm where she smacked him.

"Smooth move, Bobby" Lily muttered before looking to her parents. "You are not made at each other anymore, right?"

"Not anymore, baby girl. But you and your brother should be in bed." Dean said as he let go of his wife before picking up Lily, Vanessa doing the same with Bobby.

"Can you both read us a story?" Bobby asked excitedly.

"Sure, and why don't you sleep in our bed as well, that way we can read the story to both of you at the same time." Vanessa said, making Dean frown quickly before putting on a fake smile. Vanessa looked at him with a smirk, knowing just what she was doing. The couple put the kids in there bed before going to Lily's room for a book.

"Guess no make-up sex?" Dean asked as Vanessa picked out "The Little Engine That Could."

"Maybe when they fall asleep?" Vanessa said with a wink.

"You kinky bastard." Dean muttered as he pulled Vanessa closer to him, a huge grin on his face.

"Why else would you marry me?" Vanessa asked before kissing Dean. Dean could not agree more with that sentence as he continued to kiss the love of his life.


End file.
